


Bandaged Kisses

by wormininthedirt



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loving Sex, M/M, Size Difference, afterbattle bangin, asterius goin feral for theseus, gushy love talk, just two guys in love whats better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormininthedirt/pseuds/wormininthedirt
Summary: they defeated zagreus at a hefty cost, but asterius is sure to cheer up the king
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Bandaged Kisses

Theseus panted, raising his spear in the air, the crowd cheering at yet another victory, though, this time it was far too close. Asterius nearly killed, he himself nearly sharing the same fate. His body ached. He wanted nothing more to bathe and bandage himself, to relax with his beloved friend after such a worrying fight. 

With Asterius' aid, he made his way to his sleeping quarters, his mind racing about the pleading looking Asterius' flashed him during battle, how panicked his close friend seemed to be. Not to mention how hurt he'd gotten. Theseus carefully removed his clothes, stepping into the warm water of the pool, sighing out quietly, the minotaur following suit, carefully cleaning the blood from his fur. 

Theseus leaned back, wincing and clutching his wounded sigh, Asterius' head quickly moved upward with a huff, the king in return flashed a comforting smile. They'd become so close they needn't words anymore. They knew just exactly how to speak to each other through one another's heart. A bond that fiend could never understand, Theseus thought.

After they'd washed up, Theseus sat bare on the bed, watching his minotaur's large, calloused hands move ever so carefully as he bandaged his king. "You fought well, king." The bull murmured quietly, the only sound in the room the soft sounds from the pool and the soft, pained breaths from them both. "As did you, my friend." The blonde's eyes found their way to the bulls as Asterius tugged the bandages to tighten them before leaning down, biting them off and securing them in place. 

"Oh, Asterius.." Theseus let out a quiet, pained sigh, his hand running up the bull's face, thumb caressing his cheek "I know not what we would've done, if I.. If you.." Theseus' blonde brows knitted together, dismay written across his features. "We will learn, my king, and face him again. Stronger this time." The minotaur assured.

The king looked to him, hands running along the bulls barren skin, feeling along each and every curve "Yes, yes we will, my friend. We'll defeat him without even a scratch our next battle, wipe that smug grin off his face!" The king announced proudly, before his shoulders fell to a relaxed state "Oh, my friend." Muttered Theseus, eyes closing as the minotaur's large hand cupped his neck, gliding along his own body, causing the king to shudder. "I don't quite think I'll ever get over how your hands hold nearly all of me at once." Theseus' laughed softly, placing a hand over Asterius', who's hand had taken up his entire waist, maybe even more.

"I like it." Murmured the bull, inching the king into the soft silken sheets of the bed carefully "How I am able to engulf you entirely by just my hands. A single finger filling you-" "Asterius..!" Theseus breathed softly, cheeks, neck, and chest flushed red, blonde curls lay spread against the sheets, Theseus' hands carefully grabbing onto the silk as he looked up to his wonderfully larger counterpart.

Asterius leaned down, kissing and licking at Theseus' neck "My king, may I..?" "Slowly, Asterius, I still ache." Theseus murmured. "I would never hurt you, my king." The bull murmured, gliding his kisses down the king's body, Theseus' hands gliding over Asterius' head to his horns, grabbing hold of them firmly. 

"Asterius.." Theseus let out a breathy moan as the minotaur's mouth trailed lower, the grip on his horns tightening. Asterius let out a huff, then a small chuckle as he enveloped the king's cock with his mouth, causing Theseus' back to immediately arch, thighs spreading, grip tightening. "Always, hah, always so warm!" Theseus gasped out "If I didn't know any better, mh, I'd say you were trying to finish me off! Kill my by your tongue!" Theseus remarked playfully. 

"Perhaps I am." Asterius murmured, gliding his tongue over the underside of Theseus' dick, Theseus lifted his head to gaze at his partner "Oh, gods.." Theseus groaned "Your tongue large enough cover my entire spear.." Theseus murmured, Asterius snorted softly. "What? Is it something I said?" Theseus huffed, Asterius sat up "No, my king. I am merely excited." Asterius said, a chuckle in his voice.

Asterius reached for the oils, carefully applying them to his fingers, other hand holding Theseus' side, causing the king to wince slightly before melting into his touch. 

Slowly, Asterius added his finger, Theseus' hips grinding down on it with a whine. "The sight of you, so vulnerable. Small beneath me.." Asterius murmured "It drives me mad, my king." "Asterius..!" Theseus cried out, clutching the sheets "Asterius, please, by the gods...Hah...Kiss me, won't you? All this talk, why you're burning me up. I don't know if I can handle it." Theseus whined. 

Asterius obliged and leaned down, kissing his king as his finger slowly drove in and out of him, the quiet room now filled with the sounds of hungry, sloppy kisses and the two's needy groans. "Don't you feel the same way, my king? The way just two of my fingers fills you almost too much?" Asterius murmured before kissing the king once more, Theseus whined and pulled back, his hands once more gripping tightly onto the minotaurs horns "Yes, oh, gods, yes, Asterius.." Theseus whined, panting hard "I can barely stand how mad you make me, how much I want you. How much I need every last bit of you, Asterius." Cried out Theseus, hips bucking and thrusting into Asterius' hand.

"Please, enough, enough! Just-- Oh, please, just take me. I'm going to lose my mind at this rate, Asterius!" Theseus cried out in a patheticly pleading tone, Asterius was ever so happy to oblige. Asterius grabbed the oils and Theseus lifted his hands from Asterius' horns, helping lube up his counterpart, the minotaur letting out soft moans and pants. Once suitably lubed up, Asterius grabbed the king's hips carefully, careful not to graze against any wounds and pulled him to the edge of the bed, lifting one knee onto the plush bedding whilst the other stayed on the floor for support.

Theseus happily spread his legs, biting his lip as he watched Asterius guide himself into him. Not long after Theseus received a few inches had he his head rolled back, hands twisted into the sheets, knuckles white. "Oh, gods.." He breathed out, the minotaur's chest flushed against his own, cock rubbing against his stomach. 

Soon, once Theseus was near full with his cock, Asterius began to move, Theseus' moans only becoming louder as Asterius' own sounds mixed with his. The once deafeningly quiet room now filled to the brim with sounds of sex. 

Asterius' was slow, loving, in a manner with how careful he thrusted into his king, groans spilling from his lips. Theseus, too, was careful not to hurt Asterius, making sure that his hands land anywhere but his partner's wounds. "Deeper, please, Asterius, I can take it." Theseus moaned softly, Asterius responded with a deep kiss, his hips sinking further into Theseus', who's sounds were muffled by the bulls mouth on his. 

Asterius quickened his movements, but forever staying mindful of his partners vulnerable state, Asterius pulled away from Theseus to get a good look of the sight his king was in, Theseus' hands above him, clutching onto the sheets, eyes closed and mouth agape, legs spread in aching want. "Oh, gods, I, faster. Just a little bit faster, Asterius!" Theseus gasped, eyes opening and looking to the bull, the bright blue irises glazed over. Asterius let out a soft noise and moved faster, rewarded by a plethora of Theseus' noise only getting louder and more desperate. 

Theseus placed his hands on the bulls chest, thrusting his hips slightly "That's it, that's it..!" Theseus encouraged, blonde haired messy and matted, body covered in sweat as he moaned "I, oh gods, I'm going to...Won't you? Inside me, Asterius, if you'll-- Hah--!" Theseus gasped, back arching as his hands searched for something, anything, to grab onto, fingers tangling into the sheets beneath him as he came, body jolting and spasming hard, Asterius followed close behind, a low growl of Theseus' name before he spilled inside him. 

Theseus let go of the sheets, head falling back into the bed, Asterius carefully pulled out, laying beside the king, panting softly. Theseus ran his fingers through his hair "Oh, Asterius. You're always so magnificent." "As are you, my king." "I suppose this means we'll have to take a bath again, hm?" "It seems so."


End file.
